nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pilgrimage
Thepilgrimagestatue.jpg|The Shrine Theilgrimagestairs.jpg|Some Stairs Thepilgrimagerocks.jpg|Floating Boulders Thepilgrimagebridge.jpg|Over the Bridge Thepilgrimagelostsouls.jpg|Lost Souls Hugebuilding.jpg|The Huge Building Saranthahall.jpg|And its Resident Back to Nehrim Wiki Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description After coming to the Sanctum, Vanmiria will give you a task that is assigned to every novice. You will have to visit the Shrine of Narathzul Arantheal, a person who played an extremely important role in the history of the Sanctum, and read the inscription on the Shrine. Vanmiria will give you some basic directions that should be enough to find the Shrine. You should go southeast following the main path. The Shrine will be on your left. Walkthrough Arcane Sanctum 's Shrine]] Reach the Shrine When you start the quest, you are in the Arcane Sanctum. Following Vanmiria's directions, head along the road southwards and you should come across a shrine. Check the Map for the exact location of the Shrine. On your way you should encounter only a few wild animals, such as stray Wolves or a Tarantula, which will be guarding the Shrine. Read the Inscription When you are at Narathzul Arantheal's Shrine, read the inscriptions. You will learn that the Shrine is a tribute to a powerful master of magic, who is now imprisoned somewhere. The inscription emphasises that Narathzul should be always remembered for the determination with which he fought his war against his enemies to finally achieve the freedom of Nehrim, the only continent of Vyn not ruled by a god. Narathzul is the one who killed the previous ruler of Nehrim, the god Erodan. Shadow World Jump over the Boulders Once you read the inscriptions, you will be teleported to an unfamiliar place. Your quest log will inform you that you are not aware if it is real or maybe it is just a dream. Immediately, you will hear a female voice which greets you to this place where Fate is created. Walk down the stairs and follow northwards. You will be beside some boulders floating in the air; jump on them and try to get to the other side. Walk over the Bridge Walk over the two bridges and you will notice Lost Souls and Lost Spirits appearing and disappearing in front of you. Go through the gate and meet more Lost Spirits. It is no use speaking to them, as they will not utter a word. Find a way to the Hall of Destiny After going through the gate, you will be in an area full of lava and some smoke. Go NW and then N (the easiest way to find the entrance to the Hall is by keeping to the right stone wall). Follow the wall until you recognize a huge, monumental structure. Walk up the stairs situated in front of the central part of the building and open the door to the Hall of Destiny. Listen to the Woman s Throne|left]] Approach the woman sitting on the throne. She will explain to you that this place, the Shadow World, represents the ruins of the worlds which float in the chaos of magic winds. As for now, it is unimportant who she is. It is enough for you to know that she was powerful enough to draw you near to her. She wants only to impart to you some information before you finally get initiated to the Order by Merzul: Worlds are perishable and it is a fact that if everything does not have an opposite then its structure is fragile and gets broken and ultimately ends up here, in this place. Your world, the world of Nehrim, is no different even if humans cannot comprehend it. What brings this demise is that most things exist in contrast to something else (light - darkness). However, some things strive to exist without contrast. The gods are like this. The gods live without any contrasting elements, so this imbalance they create will destroy our world. Providing you with this information, the woman urges you not to ask why she has told you all this as it is incomprehensible for mortals. Arcane Sanctum Go Back to the Sanctum When you are back again at Narathzul Arantheal's Shrine, you should now return to the Arcane Sanctum. The fastest way will be either by teleporting back or following the same road you came here. Find Archmage Vanmiria, she should be wandering somewhere around the Observatory. Make your Decision Once you are faced with Vanmiria, you will be presented with two choices when she asks you about your task: 1)'' Yes, and everything was quiet ''- here you conceal the truth about your vision. Vanmiria will believe you and she will be overjoyed to see you have successfully completed the task. 2'') (Report the experience) ''- here Vanmiria will be utterly surprised and she will state that it has never happened before. She will urge you to inform Merzul about this experience as she has no idea what it may mean. Whatever your choice is, the quest will be completed and Vanmiria will assign you with a new task. Maps/Notes Notes *The woman that you encounter in the Hall of Destiny is called Sarantha. You will meet her one more time later in the main quest. Tips *Do not jump anywhere outside the main structures in the Shadow World. It results in instant death. *You will not have to fight anyone apart from some wild animals on the way to the Shrine during this quest. Following Quest *A Glance to the Stars Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests